Last Mission
by shitjustgotreal
Summary: Years after the real Earl Phantomhive came back, his twin brother was finally giving his soul to the demon. But not without finishing his last mission. / OC x Lizzy x RC


_"There are two young masters?!"_

 _"He's an imposter!"_

 _"An imposter? What a funny thing to say."_

 _"I am but his spare."_

Ever since that day, everything had changed. The true Earl of Phantomhive had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, gaining back his title and name.

My brother was alive and well. Something I never thought was possible, especially after seeing him get killed infront of my very own eyes. Even having his soul eaten by this... _this_ ** _demon_** I call my butler.

After that fateful night on our tenth birthday, my life have been on autopilot. Everything I've ever thought real was all a big lie.

Ciel Phantomhive was alive. The enemies that tried to take the name of our ancestors, those wretched fools that tortured mere children for their own good; I searched everywhere for them in hopes of taking revenge, to get justice from the hell I've been through, the hell _my brother_ had gone through.

I found most of them and had been successful in getting my justice.

Justice for what I thought they deserved for killing Ciel, but the truth lingers—

—it was I that had pushed him to his demise.

If I wasn't so weak, if I wasn't useless, or if I wasn't ever born, he would have escaped quickly and continued having a good life without a burden of a brother to look after. _It was all because of me._

And now, I, the spare, the one unfit to become an earl, the younger sickly brother, the one who deceived everyone by using the name of the supposed earl of the manor, the useless one—was left to suffer.

But I couldn't find it in me to care, to fight back because everything that was said about me was true. Maybe it was karma or maybe it was simply God's way of punishing such a sinful child, either way, I deserve all that was thrown at me.

All the glares, the disgusted looks from my relatives, the pitiful looks from the servants and the murmurs of hate and blasphemy from civilians who have been deceived by my little play.

The hateful glare from Soma before he left to his own country, the questioning gaze of Aunt Frances, the betrayed look of Edward and just everyone who once cared for me.

 **I deserve all that...**

... _but why?_

It wasn't supposed to end this way. I wasn't supposed to feel like this. Wasn't I ready for my soul to be taken by the demon?

But _why_ —why does it felt like my heart is going to rip in pieces? Why does my insides felt like it's getting pulled down?

I was, after all, been dreaming for my brother to come back and stay with me for a long time since escaping from the cult.

I didn't care about the wealth, the title, the domain and even the Funtom company that I dreamed of making since I was five. Anyone can take it all away for all I care.

Everything I have done was for Ciel. Everything I have ever achieved was for the simple thought that he would be proud of me.

I didn't care that my soul would be taken. All I ever hoped for was to take my revenge on the people that killed my family, that killed my brother.

But still, **_why_**?

Why does my heart constrict in pain when Lizzy, no, **Elizabeth** walked down the aisle with her father beside her, wearing the most beautiful dress she had ever worn in her life.

Wearing elegant high heels for the first time in a long time paired with pure white gown that only ever highlighted her figure and highlighted the paleness of her smooth skin.

Why are my shoulders tensed and rigid as Ciel kissed her when the priest told him to.

Why do I want to suddenly scream and shout at Ciel that _no, you can't have_ _her_ _. You can have the title, the land, every property and nobility there is, but not her. Anything and anyone but **her**._

But I knew I will never be deserving to be at the spot where my brother is right now no matter what. After all, all I ever did was push her away, telling her she was annoying. I tried so hard to get rid of her when we were younger.

But now...

 _Now she was officially Ciel's **wife**._

She must be happy. Ecstatic even.

"I now proudly announce the newly wedded husband and wife; Lord Ciel Phantomhive and his wife, Lady Elizabeth Cordellia Midford Phantomhive." The priest exclaimed.

Cheers from around the little dome were heard from the guests. People wore the finest of suits and dresses for the celebration of the grand wedding.

 _The wedding of my brother and my first love_.

"Young master, it is time." Sebastian whispered beside me and I replied with a nod.

Years have passed since the day Ciel Phantomhive came back. Months since we found out who annihilated the manor on our 10th birthday.

And now, my last mission and order for the demon have just been completed.

 _To make sure Ciel and Elizabeth's wedding were to be a success without any slightest issue_.

Taking the perfect timing while my two most favorite people in the world were busy with the crowd, the demon and I sneaked out as quietly as possible.

 _I lived a good life, I suppose._

Being Earl—something I never thought was possible—and being the queen's watchdog.

Not only that but also meeting genuine people, owning my own toy store, achieving my dream, fighting with heavenly creatures and lived to tell the tale, going to Weston and winning against a once-undefeatable team. I lived through all that and more.

I was ever in a hurry to offer my soul to the demon that stood beside me but now that the end is just a few steps away, the feeling of regret and dread was suddenly catching up.

The irony almost made me laugh.

With one last gaze at the clear blue sky, I removed my eyepatch.

I didn't even bother to wipe the lone tear that fell down my face as I inhaled the air of London for the last time. It was the smell of home.

I smiled as the demon transported us into a place filled with eternal blackness.

"The Earl will take care of everything." The demon spoke, holding onto his butler facade still.

"Ah, you're right."

"Of course, I would never lie to you, young master."

I didn't even bother holding back the chuckle bubbling inside me. At least the damn demon still had manners even for the last time.

Finally, I let my mind wander. A pair of bright green eyes and blonde locks filled my senses. The smile did not break the slightest as peace came to me.

 _"I'm ready."_


End file.
